leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fizz/@comment-88.207.5.35-20121112025710/@comment-5151680-20121112040358
I'd love to help. Below is what I use, and would recommend for anyone who plays fizz in the mid lane. If you want to know how I jungle, I can write up a post for that too. Incoming wall of text. Masteries: Standard Offensive AP masteries 21-9-0. Runes: Hybrid Pen reds, AP/lvl blues, hp regen/lvl yellows (despite what the math on paper says, these tend to be far better in lane than MR yellows), flat AP quints. Core Item Build: Dorans Ring -> t1 Boots -> Kages -> Sheen -> Sorc Shoes '''-> '''DFG -> Lichbane -> Deathcap + 2 situational items. Fill in with both types of pots and wards whenever you can/as needed. For situational items, I usually choose from the items below for the given reasons: RoA: This is a good item, and one that alot of people choose, as it syncronizes well with what fizz has, and gives him enough health to survive being focused. However, I generally stay away from this item as I use hp regen/lvl yellows, and thus I prefer high resistance/low health builds. If you prefer to use MR or armor yellows, then this is a good strong item. Zhonyas: Great if you need a little armor, more AP and you have been getting alot of focus from the enemy team. Athenes: Great item if someone else on your team needs/wants blue buff. Gives alot of AP, and good CDR, which is no longer provided by DFG. GA: Great item if you need a larger amount of armor, and you plan on taking alot of focus. This passive on the item is amazing if you can get your full burst off before dying, because your Q/W/E cds should be back in time to do another burst of damage, and potentially save you from actual death. Thornmail/FH: Only buy one of these items if all 3 of the following conditions are satisfied: 1) The enemy team does a crapload of physical damage (11-0-3 graves for example) 2) Your GA passive is on CD. 3) You have enough money to sell the GA and buy one of these. Standard Ability Order - The one I recomend 100% for normals/solo que. E-Q-W-W-W-R-W-E-W-E-R-E-E-Q-Q-R-Q-Q. With this order, play passively until lvl 3-4. Last hit using the passive damage from your W. Poke the enemy champion with a W-Q-basic attack combo, and use E to escape. Advanced Ability Order - The one used by premade teams. E-Q-W-E-E-R-E-W-E-W-R-W-W-Q-Q-R-Q-Q. With this order, still play passively until lvl 3-4. Farm quickly by useing E to damage minion wave and last hit with W active. Once you push to the enemy tower, coordinate with your jungler where you want to gank, and then gank quickly. Return to lane before losing too much farm. '' ''When you need to poke in lane, activate your W, then land behind the enemy with your E, damaging them. Then Basic attack once and quickly Q though them back to safety. This maximizes damage, but is MUCH harder to actually execute than the standard poke combo. Do realize that while this build spell order maximizes clearling speed and damage output, (and thus ganking potential), it will cost you 2-3 times more mana to used successfully over the standard order. Thus you will need your jungler to give you blue buff early, and you will also be forced to roam, as you will get ganked alot if you stay in lane.